Custom:The Custom Club
The Custom Club is a comedy LEGO film starring LEGOBennyBrick, Neo Futurist which involves around 6 teens who got framed for crimes they didn't commit. Plot The film starts with Benny the Brick Boy walking into school with Warner Bros, LEGO, and The Custom Club signs showing. Benny pulls a fire alarm causing everyone to go outside the school, Benny snickered as he saw the firemen go down there for nothing. Game Time and Marty Zachary Mcoy are in the cafeteria sitting on the "Loser Table" Game Time: Sucks that we are still losers Marty Mcoy: Don't worry, Some day we will be cool, Like the Frick Squad ???: Hiya Marty! It says on the newspaper you were the one who spray-painted the back of the school! Super cool, dude! Hands over newspaper Marty: How rad! Thanks, Whoever you are! Whispers to Game Time I am in deeeeeeeeep trouble Skips over to Marty and Benny in detention Benny the Brick Boy: Bossy move, man Marty: I NEVER did that Benny: Yes you did Marty: No I didn't Benny: Yes you did! Marty: Shut up, you beep Benny: You calling me a beep? Your a beep Snatches Marty's fake ID Michael J. Fox Marty: I hate you :| Benny: Bad manners, bro, your one Back to the Future, Agent wannabe, jerk Marty: Your one Ackbar hooded, Spaceship computer, freak! Marty and Benny fight Meanwhile in Motropolis... Neo G.N. Futurist: So, How is the construction going? MoCorps Construction Worker: Gr8, Sir Neo: Well I better be skipping off to BPHS, Bye m8's Everyone: BYEEEEEEEEEE Neo takes a space car to BrickiPedia High School Neo arrives T-Matau: I told you, I didn't do it! Pokemon Master: Snatching a Luke Starhopper statue? Your a Star Hops fan so definitely you Neo:Whoah, Whoah, The heck is going on? Billionair Billionaire: The news said that you hacked intoo compooter, My gramer was bad, T stole a Luke Hopperstar statue from the museum of ancient history, And Pokemon forgot to put in a info books Neo: Watch ur grammar m8 S102502: Darn you, Robo-Car! T: I wish I was that kid, Pokemon: What a beep G-Parker: FREEZE! G-Parker arrests Benny, Marty, Neo, T-Matau, Billionair, And Pokemon' Meanwhile in the prison... Marty: All my friends are heathens take it slow, Wait for them to ask you who you know... Ple- Neo: What are you signin' Marty: Heathens by Twenty One Pilots. The video had a jail theme Cast Main characters * LEGOBennyBrick3 as Benny the Brick Boy * Marty Mcoy as Marty Z. McCoy * MLG Neo-Futurist as Neo G.N. Futurist * ToaMatau2004 as T-Matau * TheTruePokemonMaster as Pokemon Master * Billionair1000 as Billionair Billionaire Other characters/cameos * Harrison Ford as Janitor Welker * Arnold Schwarzenegger as G-Parker (The main antagonist) * RealGameTime as Game-Time * Trigger Happy the Gremlin as Trigger * S102502 as S102502 Notes * The first film of the Lego Marty Mcoy Cinematic Universe (LMMCU) * Movie created by Marty McCorps Category:Customs Category:Custom themes